


Finding New Hope

by Glittering_lights



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_lights/pseuds/Glittering_lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice doesn't get to the field on time and the volturi attack leaving the Cullen family shattered and broken hearted. Set in Rosalie's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction ever so please let me know what you think!

It happens so fast one minute everything is still and then the next every being in this God forsaken field is moving running at eachother clashing loudly and fighting to the death. Panic fills me suddenly as I realize I've lost sight of Emmett I whip around searching for a glimpse of him, I catch a glance fighting two volturi guard one still dressed in a cloak but one of them, Jane has lost her cloak giving my a full view of her face as the other holds Emmet down and Jane rips his head from his shoulders. I feel my knees weaken, I stager and fall I feel myself hit the ground but I can't be bothered to move I watch as others fight and die around me and wonder why no one has payed me the kindness of death. I can't go on without Emmett I just can't. I close my eyes and his death plays over again in my mind. I feel like I'm burning again the pain in my chest grips me and I feel myself let out a long low cry of pain and then I feel hands on me griping my arms pulling me, I can't bring myself to open me eyes as I hope whom ever has me will kill me quickly. I slowly realize the hands gripping me are warm very warm definitely not a vampire I open my eyes and find I'm looking into the face of Seth as he drags me away from the carnage of the war raging between the vampire covens and the volturi.

"Just leave me... Just let them kill me." I plead to him. He looks at me with huge sad brown eyes and shakes his head. 

"I can't, I can't loose everyone." He says tears filling his eyes. I can't look at him anymore I close my eyes and slip into a numbing state of devastation. I feel myself being moved but I don't care, I can't even start to imagine life without Emmett. I hardly notice the crying and talking around me until I feel cool hands shaking me. 

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" Its Carlisle. I open my eyes and find I've been taken to the house. I glance around Edward is holding Nessie close to him sobbing tearlessly. I don't see Bella and realization hits me, I'm not the only one who lost a mate. I sit up slowly and look around scared to find out if we lost any more of the family. But I find only Bella is missing from the Cullen family besides my beloved Emmett, even Alice and Jasper and there. When had they shown up? Esme sits beside me stroking my filthy tangled hair in an attempt to comfort me. I lean into her letting out a dry sob and a fresh wave of pain washes over me.

"I lost him!" I cry clinging to Esme. 

"Shhhh shhhh, it will be alright, I'm here." She says softly trying to comfort me any way she can. I sob burying my face into Esme's shirt. I close my eyes tightly and eventually drift back into a numb state blocking out my surroundings in an attempt to process what has happened. 

I wake my mind from its darkened state, opening my eyes I look around finding I'm nearly alone in the living room of the Cullen mansion. The other occupant of the room in Jacob. I can see tear stains down his face though it's now relaxed in sleep. I shift to a sitting position I wonder where the rest of the family is, I wonder if they are okay. I sigh heavily but hold back the sobs that desperately want to brake through. My mind feels so dark and clouded swirling with thoughts of Emmett and memories I can only wish to go back to. I slowly get up and move to the window, I see the rest of the family outside speaking the other covens of vampires. A few members of Sam's back are also speaking with the family I notice Edward is missing from the group but Alice is holding Nessie. 

"Edward left sometime last night." Jacob says in a low tone but it still startles me. 

"Where did he go?" I ask turning to look at him, I can see the sadness in his deep brown eyes and for some reason it bothers me to know he's upset. 

"No one really knows." He answered with a shrug. 

"Oh.." Is all I manage to say as an answer.   
Jake nods slowly and continues "The rest of the vampires are starting to clear out... They lost Irina, Tanya and Eleazar from the other.. Groups...." He says with deep set frown. It makes me terribly sad just thinking of the losses.

"Did you loose many wolves..?" I ask slowly unsure if I should really ask. Jacobs eyes fill with grief, sorrow and pain at the thought of fallen pack members. I can only imagine my face must look something like his, crumpled in pain. 

"We lost some of our brothers." Jacob confirmes but doesn't go on and I feel no need to ask anymore about the subject. I can't suppress my sobs any longer though all this thought of loss has made it impossible to ignore the agony I'm feeling inside. Then suddenly shock is added to the swirling emotions inside as Jacob pulls me into his warm body hugging me tightly. He's never touched me before, he's hardly spoken to me besides to be an ass and tell stupid blonde jokes and suddenly he's trying to comfort me and the most surprising thing is I don't mind. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest accepting the comfort he has to offer me. After what seems like hours he steps back pulling me with him back to the couch. He sits down and I curl up next to him laying my head on his shoulder. How long had it been that I'd been in my daze? I wondered, how long sense I'd lost Emmett, sense I'd thought my world was coming to an end. But I didn't have long to wonder before the family filed into the living room slowly their faces filled with sorrow and heart brake. Esme and Carlisle slip into the dining room talking in to low voices for the rest of us to hear, Jasper and Alice both take seats in chairs in the sitting area with Jacob and I. Alice sets Nessie down and she walks to me I hold my arms out to her and scoop her up bringing her to sit snuggly between Jacob and I. I run my hand in her bouncy curls and comfort her the best I can, she's lost her mother and possibly her father as well I can't help but figure she most be in more pain then I. 

"I'm going to take care of you." I whisper softly to her. "I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again." I promise though I know I shouldn't make such promises I know I'd rather die then see the hurt in her eyes I see now ever again.


	2. 2

Weeks pass and Jacob doesn't speak to me or touch me again. I'm bothered to find that this actually bothers me. Why should it? Before the battle with the volturi I hated him, why should that change now?   
I spend most of my time taking care of Nessie but today Jasper and Alice have taken her hunting leaving me alone to my thoughts. Nessie finally stopped asking when Edward will be back. In a way in terribly saddened by this but in a way it makes me hopeful. Maybe she will be able to move on, to be happy. I'm not sure I ever will or even have the ability to move on without Emmett. I'm sitting on my bed lost in my own memories when Jacob opens my bedroom door. 

"Can I come in?" He asks me giving me a nervous smiles. 

"Yeah.. What do you need?" I ask puzzled as to what he can possibly want from me of all people.

"I just.. Uhhh... Wanted to talk I guess." He says shrugging. 

"Oh. What about?" I ask as he comes to sit beside me on the bed closing the door behind him. 

"How are you doing?" He asks genuinely, looking me in the eye and giving me a nervous smile. I've been ask this alot lately. I would give anyone else my normal lie, telling them I'm fine but for some reason I feel safe talking to Jacob. 

"I miss him alot." I confess. "I'm so alone now.." I whisper looking away from his face to the floor. He frowns slightly and pulls me into a hug. 

"I'm here, I'm always here." He assures me softly as one of his huge hands starts to rub my back. I lean into him and draw in a deep death taking in his scent. He smells nice I realize spicy and sweet all at the same time. I look up at him, he's gazing down at me his eyes warm. Slowly he leans down and kisses me softly I freeze momentarily shocked by him yet again. But then I melt into the kiss bringing my hands up and locking them behind his neck. He brings me all the way up to him and then lays us both down side by side never breaking our kiss. We kiss passionately for what seems like hours my head swims as I try to make sense of all my feelings and emotions and then he pulls back. He cups my face between his giant hands and his thumbs brush gently over my cheeks.

"Your so beautiful.." He whispers softly to me. I'd have blushed if I was human. 

"Thank you." I say feeling a bit bashful. I feel a glimmer of happiness as I lay on my bed with him but my mind starts to wander. What about Emmett? What am I doing? How can I even consider moving on? This isn't right. I decide, I push away from him suddenly and I see the hurt in his eyes.

"I can't do this yet." I whisper.

"Emmett's not coming back Rose." Jacob says sharply covering his hurt with anger.   
"I know he's not coming back!" I snap jumping off the bed. "Get out! Get out of my room!" I scream at him. Jacobs face softens as he sees how upset it am.

"Rose I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought him up..." He tries to apologize but I'm already lost in my sorrow. 

"Just go." I choke holding back my sobs but I know it will only last for a moment and then they break threw. Jacob nods and heads for the door giving me worried glances until he's gone from my room and I'm alone with my pain. I wrap my arms around myself trying to hold the peaces together as I feel myself shattering on the inside. I move to my bad a bury myself in my blankets sobbing tearlessly as the pain of loosing Emmett and now the pain of hurting Jacobs swirls inside of me. My chest feels tight and I want to scream but I manage to keep myself quiet until numbness washes over me. 

I bring myself to get up only when I hear Alice, Jasper and Nessie return. I crawl out of bed and head down stairs to greet them. When I get to the living room I avoid looking at Jacob at all.

"Hey Nessie, have fun?" Jacobs said scooping the not so small girl up in his arms to hug her. He'd taken on a father like role with her ever sense Edwards disappearance. It made me feel a bit of happiness to see them together and seemingly happy.

"Yes I had alot of fun Jake! Jasper and I took down a bear!" She says excitedly. 

"That's awesome!" Jacob says a huge grin on his face. Nessie wiggles out of his arms and runs to me giving me a hug. 

"Hey sweety." I say hugging her back and kissing the top of her head. She's grown so much sense everything happened, she's also matured alot. She's so smart, she can learn anything she puts her mind to. In the last week she's taken up cooking. She cooks large extravagant meals for Jacob, Seth and Leah. She touches her hand to my face and lets me see her hunt letting me feel her excitement. I can't help but smile knowing she had fun with Alice and Jasper. 

"Can we watch a movie?" Nessie asks sweetly. None of us can tell her mo so we all move to the couch and settle in to watch a movie Nessie picks Maleficent. Not my favorite movie but its not to horrible so I'm happy for that. Nessie sits between Jacob and I and Alice sits on my other side playing with my hair. Twisting it into braids and curling it around her fingers. I sigh softly as I feel a bit of my crushing pain ease as I feel the warmth of the love of my family.


	3. 3

By the time the iron net is thrown over Maleficent both Jacob and Nessie are sound asleep. I can't help the small smile that plays on my lips as I cover them with a blanket, not that they really need it Jacob is so warm they couldn't possibly get cold. Alice and Jasper had headed up to their room around the time Maleficent watched "beasty" crying for the first time so I was left alone again. I wandered over to the window looking out into the dark night. I couldn't help but remember all the times I'd looked out this same window with Emmett at my side. I sigh and rest my head on the cool glass, closing my eyes trying to block out the memories. I hear Jacobs just before I feel the warmth of his body behind me. He comes and wraps his arms around me and I can't help but melt into him. When he touches me I feel so safe and for a moment I can forget all of my pain. 

"What is this?" I ask him after a while.

"I...I'm not really sure honestly." He says shifting behind me.

"Don't you love Nessie? Isn't she the one for you or something?" I ask wiggling around to face him.

"I do love Nessie but she doesn't need a boyfriend or a husband she needs a father and I feel like maybe it's my job to fill that role." He tells me sincerely. I nod slowly thinking about what he just said. If he plans to be Nessie father figure that leaves me to be her mother figure right? 

"I still love him... Even though he's gone I love him so much.. I'm not sure I'm ready to love again I'm not sure I ever really can." I tell him in a sad attempt to tell him about the whirlwind of emotion I've been feeling. 

"You don't have to love me yet." He says softly as he strokes my cheek. "Just give me a chance. I know you will never stop loving him just like I will never not love Bella, but maybe we can help eachother keep the peaces together." 

I think for a moment but finally I nod. "Yes I think maybe I'd like to give us a chance." I decide hoping I haven't just set myself up for alot of hurt. He smiles and leans down to kiss me and this time I don't pull away. I wish I could kiss Jacob all night but unlike me he gets tired and must sleep so after seems like a very short time we break away from eachother.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed..?" I ask feeling a bit bashful about the offer but the smile he gives me makes me feel very warm inside. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." He says with a grin. He picks up Nessie from the couch and carries her up to her bedroom. The room used to be Edwards but Alice decided Nessie needed a space of her own and renovated the space for her. The gold thick carpet was now plush white and the walls a soft yellow. Ness had a huge wooden four post bed with beautiful carvings of flowers and pretty patterns in between flowers. Alice had draped pretty purple cloth to finish off the princess look to the bed. I for one thought it was beautiful. I pulled back the covers and Jacob lay sleeping little Nessie in her bed and tucked her in giving her a kiss on the head I followed him out of her room and into mine. 

"Your sure you don't mind me sleeping in here?" He ask once we where in my room.

"No I really don't mind." I confirmed giving him a small smile. He grinned back and then took his shoes and shirt off and got into bed. I took off my shoes and jeans and slipped into bed beside him snuggling into him. I sighed contently and for the first time sense I'd lost Emmett I actually imagined what my future might hold. Would Jacob and I work out? Would we raise Nessie as our own? I know I'd sure like that I hoped Jacob would to.


End file.
